This invention relates to pressurized containers for dispensing two-phase systems. More particularly, this invention relates to pressurized containers for dispensing two-phase systems which include a deformable liner separating the propellant from the two-phase system to be dispensed.
In the last 15 years, aerosol containers have become widely used for dispensing a variety of products, such as laundry care products including pre-spotters and spray starches, personal care products including antiperspirants, perfumes, shaving creams and tooth pastes, a number of food products, furniture polishes, air fresheners and insecticides. Many times the active ingredients contained in these various formulations reacted adversely with the container, thereby necessitating special coatings on the inside of the container or special non-corrosive formulations which also often reduce the activity of the active ingredient.
For a number of product applications, two separate phases must be mixed and dispensed from an aerosol can. In the past, there have been a number of suggestions for dispensing a number of different phases, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,535; 3,148,127; 3,540,623 and Canadian Pat. No. 897,598.
Also, for a number of other products, such as various foods, it has often been desirable to separate the material to be dispensed from the propellant in order to avoid any potentially adverse interactions between the propellant and the product. With these types of products, a number of specialized containers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,854; 3,471,059; 3,423,818; 3,245,582 and 3,541,581 have been found useful. Also, in view of current ecological considerations relating to the release of fluorocarbon propellants into the atmosphere, it has also become desirable to determine and develop methods for dispensing systems previously primarily dependent upon fluorocarbon propellant systems, such as certain antiperspirant compositions, without releasing large amounts of fluorocarbon propellant to the atmosphere.
Lastly, it is most desirable to be able to formulate compositions for aerosol dispensing without regard to the effects of the container on the active ingredients, the propellant on the active ingredients and the active ingredients on the propellant and/or container.
Surprisingly, it has been found that an aerosol package suitable for dispensing a two-phase liquid system can be produced wherein the effects of the active ingredients on the container itself have been substantially eliminated.